minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
PrinceH 626
Has, better known as PrinceH_626, is a retired African American Minecraft wrestler. Career MPW Prince signed to the late great Minecraft Pro Wrestling MPW in November of 2014. MPW was a PVP based Minecraft Wrestling league owned by Boston1342. And he used his immense PVP skill to his advantage. This gave him lots of success but his immaturity and cockiness was his worst attribute. In MPW, Prince built a legacy from his great ability to fight and his infamous cocky/heelish attitude. Although his attitude got the best of him in his young years of being a MPW star, he eventually grew to become a mature guy and fixed his relationship with his fellow MPW wrestlers. MXW Downfall of MPW and Parental Advisory After the downfall of MPW, Prince originally didn’t want to join MXW but he eventually did because of the lack of MPW shows and its later ending. He had lots of success in the Tag Team scene of MXW with his friends from MPW and most notably, Rock_hard321. With his team being named Parental Advisory, Rock and Prince both had great Tag Team success and went on to win the MXW Tag Team Championships. The championships were vacated by the team after Rock won the MXW Championship. Universal Champion After the ending of his tag team, Prince didn’t have much success in the Singles Title scene. He was able to pull off many great matches and victories but he was able to manage getting a shot at the MXW Universal Championship. On the June 2, 2016 edition of Knockout, Prince beat __Hydrix__ for this title and became the fourth Universal Champion. At Xtreme Chaos, he lost the championship to Joshua7123. Return And Knife Club At Locked Away 2017, Prince along with his long time MPW friend Boss_Paco returned and formed the Knife Club with their other long time MPW friend Rock_hard321. Together, they took down Boston in the MXW Championship chamber match, leaving Drix to pin him and win. Knife Club called out the Tag Team Champions SUCK for a match at Xtreme Chaos 2. On the June 17, 2017 edition of Knockout, Knife Club defeated the team of SUCK and Boston. At Xtreme Chaos 2, Rock and Prince won the Tag Team Championships for the second time, defeating SUCK. A rematch was scheduled at Hardcore Havoc (2017), which Prince and Rock would win. At Heatwave (2017), Prince and Rock retained their championships in a 2 out of 3 falls match against The Rare Bros. On the August 26, 2017 edition of Knockout, Knife Club had an open challenge that was answered by The Insomniac Army. The match never happened with The Insomniac Army attacking The Knife Club. On the September 2, 2017 edition of Knockout, The Insomniac Army defeated Knife Club to become #1 Contenders for the Tag Titles. At Road To Victory (2017), Rock and Prince lost the Tag Titles to The Insomniac Army. Prince started having troubles out of MXW missing shows. He eventually took a break from MXW and it lasted a long seven months. Second Return After the seven month break, Prince returned at the MXW Rumble (2018) where he entered at number seven and shocked the MXW Universe. He was eliminated by JDStevens12. Prince cut a promo addressing his full return to MXW. The same night, he was announced as one of the three people to fight Xtreme Champion MXWMiNi. On the May 12, 2018 edition of Knockout, Prince defeated MiNi in a non title match. At Locked Away (2018), Prince was unsuccessful with the match being won by ChessyAsh. On June 2, 2018, FireFerriit talked about his failures on Knockout, where he called out Prince for a match at Xtreme Chaos 3. Prince came out and accepted the challenge. At Xtreme Chaos 3, Prince couldn't compete, leaving NevlinOnMC to take his place. On the July 7, 2018 edition of Knockout, Fire defeated Prince to become the #1 Contender for the Xtreme Championship. On August 5, 2018, Prince was released from MXW. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Dolore (Red Arrow) Signature Moves * Massacre (Black Mass) * ALLBADNOGOOD (End of Heartache) Entrance Themes * "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage * "Kings Never Die" by Eminem featuring Gwen Stefani * "Live In Fear" by CFO$ * "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour * "The Future" by CFO$ * "The Second Coming" by CFO$ * Burns of all Evil by Killswitch Engage & CFO$ '''(Current) Championships And Accomplishments '''HXW * HXW Championship (1 Time) * HXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) MPW * MPW ScottSpen66 Memorial Battle Royal Winner (2016) * MPW World Championship (2 Times) * MPW Xtreme Championship (1 Time) MXW * MXW Briefcase Winner (1 Time) * MXW Universal Championship (1 Time) * MXW Tag Team Championship (2 Times) Category:Good Pages Category:Retired